My Life for My Love, My Love for My Company
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: Seto's discovers that it's lonely up at the top of the world. How's he going to react to Yugi introducing him to a female friend? More importantly, what will he do once he discovers her true identity? Rated M for future scenes in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Fox Priestess; Has Kaiba met his match when Yugi introduces him to a female remarkably like his Blue Eyes White Dragon, o

Dark Fox Priestess; Has Kaiba met his match when Yugi introduces him to a female remarkably like his Blue Eyes White Dragon, or will the two business competitors have icy hearts that refuse to melt? Please review, if you don't I won't put any more chapters up. That's not a threat, that's a promise. Enjoy.

Chapter One

Beginnings

Aquarius Shale walked to her office with an air of supreme confidence. The many receptionists and other associates swarmed around her like sharks during a feeding frenzy. Aquarius was use to this kind of attention though; she'd been dealing with running a business for years now. She sat behind her desk watching as a young woman brought in her coffee, newspaper, and stock reports.

"Miss Shale, we've been watching the stocks and we need to increase production!" The tall man in front of her stated.

"I know, Jeffery." Aquarius sighed.

"If we increase production we won't be able to focus on individual divisions!" A woman with light brown hair stated.

"Then I suggest you people figure out a way to solve the problem." Aquarius stated picking up her newspaper.

Immediately the room was cleared and she sighed in relief and sipped her coffee. Glancing at the headlines on the city paper a grimace made it's way onto her normally delicate features.

'**KAIBA CORP STOCK PRICES SOAR PROVING ANOTHER AMAZING YEAR FOR THE COLD CEO!'**

Just what she needed to worry about right now, another competing company after her money. Aquarius sighed tiredly massaging her temples. Nothing was honorable anymore. People didn't stick by their word and that's what made this world so cold and twisted.

That same morning in another office all the way across the city…

Seto Kaiba sat in his office contemplating life. He was 21, single, and running the 'family business'. He sighed deeply tossing the morning's newspaper in the trash. He had money; he had an expensive array of houses and cars. Yet, he wasn't happy.

Mokuba walked into the office, now 18 he considered himself relatively independent. He noticed Seto's sullen disposition and groaned; he was questioning life again.

"Seto, your just bored!" Mokuba reasoned sitting on Seto's desk.

"Mokuba, I'm not bored I'm just lo-…" Seto didn't finish his sentence, suddenly unsure of himself.

"You'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime, we've got things to do!" Mokuba stated as a few employees walked in carrying boxes.

"What are those for?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"Seto, Christmas is in less than five months! We need to start picking out presents for Yugi and his friends." Mokuba stated looking through one box.

"You can't possibly be serious!" Seto exclaimed watching his brother.

"I am. Whether you admit it or not, they are our friends." Mokuba stated eyeing his older brother dangerously.

Seto didn't say anything; he merely sat the rest of the morning thinking about the word he had been about to say. It couldn't possibly have been lonely, could it?

At lunchtime, Yugi sat at the counter of his grandfather's store eating a ham sandwich. The front door opened and the small bell chimed signifying another customer. Yugi looked up and smiled seeing his old friend.

"Hey Yugi." The young woman greeted tiredly.

"How's it going, Aquarius?" Yugi asked eating a chip.

Aquarius was wearing a dark blue skirt and jacket suit. Her frosty blue mid-back hair was styled in a dramatic upwards twist with strands spiraling down to rest on her neck and cheek. Her lavender eyes seemed dull as she rested her chin on the counter.

"I suppose it could be worse." Aquarius sighed.

"Business that bad, is it?" Yugi questioned offering her a potato chip.

"You have no idea." She groaned dismissing the food with a small wave of her hand.

"You need to eat something. I know you, Aquarius, when you focus on something you sometimes forget to breathe let alone eat." Yugi persisted.

"I've known you practically since birth and yet you still seem to surprise me with your insight. Besides, Yugi, I'm on a new diet." Aquarius sighed shifting on her icicle like heels.

"Diet? You've got to be kidding! I know sticks that weigh more than you!" Yugi exclaimed incredulously.

True enough, Aquarius was in no way needing a diet. Her five foot four inches of body was strong and lithe. She worked out excessively; running, swimming, lifting weights. She was toned and knew many forms of martial arts. She was skinny to an almost dangerous point causing most of her friends to worry. However, from a masculine point of view she was almost to perfect. Full pack of abs, ass, and an impressive rack that had Playboy calling for 'interviews' and constantly made Yugi wonder why she was still single. Her hair color as absurd as his own always made him smile. She was so professional and yet still so fun, the hair so tightly twisted usually hung well below her shoulders in silver blue streams.

"Not kidding, Yugi. I need to rest but I just don't have the time!" Aquarius sighed balancing precariously on her tiny spiked heels.

"How's the gaming part of the company?" Yugi asked munching happily.

"I just don't understand all those new technology games, like Duel Masters." Aquarius groaned dusting off her suit.

"You have the most strategic mind I know, how is it you can't understand a simple card game?" Yugi questioned.

Aquarius shrugged as Yugi came around to her side of the counter. He quickly took her hand and drug her to the back room.

"What are we doing?" Aquarius asked as Yugi sat her down at a small table.

"Teaching you how to duel." Yugi stated as he sat down across from her and began to explain the game that would not only make her career but also her life.


	2. Enticing Ideas

Chapter Two

Enticing Ideas

Seriously people. Review and I will post the next chapter quit trying to be difficult. It only takes a few seconds. ~DFP

Kaiba followed Mokuba into Yugi's game shop the next day looking very stressed. Mokuba had claimed that he wanted to investigate and see if he could figure out what people wanted for Christmas. Yugi was restocking the packets of cards when they walked in.

"Hey Yugi! What's going on?" Mokuba asked walking over to the male.

"Seto, Mokuba, what are you two doing here?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Seto needed to get out of the office." Mokuba muttered as Kaiba grunted irritably behind him.

"So when's the next tournament?" Yugi asked slowly, testing the waters.

"It's almost Christmas!" Mokuba exclaimed incredulously.

"In like four months." Yugi stated slowly.

"Actually five, but that's not the point!" Mokuba said thoughtfully.

"Still you guys haven't sponsored anything in such a long time." Yugi droned watching Seto carefully.

"When you put it that way, it would make sense." Mokuba nodded looking at Seto.

"We'll send you an invite." Kaiba stated exiting the shop with his little brother in tow.

"Perfect!" Yugi smiled as he picked up his cell phone and punched in the number. "Please put Miss Aquarius Shale on the line. This is Yugi Motto, and it's very important." Yugi stated his plan began to grow.

Aquarius picked up the phone. "Hello?" She questioned into the receiver.

"Aquarius! Hey, busy?" Yugi asked innocently.

"No, not really, why?" Aquarius asked as she continued to glance through the enormous amount of paperwork.

"Ho, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date to this event I've got to go to." Yugi sighed dramatically grabbing the faxed invite from Kaiba.

"Depends, when is it?" Aquarius asked moving papers aside to look at her desk calendar.

"This Saturday." Yugi stated crossing his fingers hopefully.

"You got it. What's the dress style?" Aquarius asked scribbling the info on the small square.

"Dress to impress." Yugi said with a smile.

"You've got it. I'll pick you up." Aquarius said gleefully.

"You won't regret it." Yugi smiled as he hung up.

If Aquarius's business was doing bad, the he'd have her meet the best in the business. Seto Kaiba wasn't going to know what hit him!


	3. First Meeting, Interesting Greeting

Chapter Three

First Meeting, Interesting Greeting

Why do we keep having this talk? REVIEW OR NO CHAPTERS!!! ~DFP

Aquarius picked Yugi up at ten in her jet-black Lamborghini. Yugi was wearing his regular dueling outfit and was ready to have some fun! Aquarius parked in the front loft of Kaiba land and groaned.

"Why are we here?" She asked turning off the engine.

"Kaiba is hosting a duel tournament. You need to boost your business? Prove to him that you can tough it out." Yugi stated stepping out of the fancy car.

"Yugi, I just started doing this!" Aquarius groaned walking with Yugi up the stairs.

"I know, that's why I made you a deck for today." Yugi smiled.

"Here goes nothing." Aquarius sighed as she and Yugi pushed the double door open, revealing the formidable gaming complex.

"Just watch and learn." Yugi murmured as they drifted through the crowd.

"I'm following your lead." Aquarius murmured as people began glancing at them.

Aquarius felt overdressed. She was wearing black boots under black dress pants with silver pinstripes. A matching black suit jacket with a light blue tank top (that matched her hair perfectly) beneath helped create a formidable figure. She had thrown her hair into a French twist, causing her to feel professional in the childish environment.

The day progressed quickly. Aquarius watched Yugi duel, becoming more adapted at the strategy of the game. She had a few small matches, wining each, and understanding the cards Yugi had chosen for her. It was six in the afternoon, and the tournament was slowing down. Aquarius was asking Yugi if they could leave when a deep authoritative voice boomed over the P.A. system.

"Yugi Motto, please report to the center dueling arena." Seto Kaiba's voice commanded.

"That's our cue." Yugi smirked as Aquarius visibly paled.

"You're kidding, right?" Aquarius hopped as they walked quickly to the arena.

"Whenever you deal with Kaiba, it's never a joke." Yugi stated as they stopped by the entry door.

A guard opened the door and ushered the two into the room. Seto Kaiba was staring out the observation deck window when Yugi walked inside. He heard Mokuba gasp and turned. Kaiba's gaze immediately targeted on the ravishing female beside Yugi.

"I see you've brought your girlfriend to watch you lose. Quite a step up from Tea I must say." Seto stated with a cold smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend, Kaiba. Besides, I'm not going to duel you; she is." Yugi stated with a knowing smile.

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed in shock.

Aquarius felt her blood freeze in her veins. What was Yugi thinking? He'd seen her, now they could leave!

"She's really good. I think you will enjoy it." Yugi stated sitting on the couch beside Mokuba.

Kaiba stiffened. Why did he have a feeling Yugi wasn't referring to the match?

"Fine." Kaiba spat walking out of the room.

"Good luck." Yugi spoke as Aquarius exited the room through another door.

"Good luck? Good luck! That's the only advice you can offer in this kind of situation?" Aquarius exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, you'll do fine!" Yugi reassured with a smile.

Mokuba gave Yugi a disapproving looking before offering Aquarius a supportive smile.

"I'm going to die." Aquarius muttered as she walked out the opposite doors to the dueling field.


	4. Blue Eyes, White Lightening

Chapter Four

Blue Eyes, White Lights

Review. Yes, it's just that simple. Please. ~DarkFoxPriestess

Aquarius stood on her side of the arena. She'd strapped her duel disk onto her arm and already had her deck in place. She wasn't comfortable being under the gaze of so many people. Kaiba however, seemed to be right at home.

"Are you ready?" He called adjusting his pose. His white trench jacket fluttered as he moved.

"Yes." She nodded unsure of herself.

"Let the duel begin!" The designated judge proclaimed.

"I'm so going to die." Aquarius murmured despairingly glancing up at the observer's box where Yugi was giving her thumbs up. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a glare, if it hadn't been for him she wouldn't even be in this situation!

Kaiba looked across the field at the woman in front of him. She definitely was attractive, but did she have what it takes?

"I summon Baby Dragon and end my turn." Kaiba stated. Aquarius studied her hand. "I place this card face down in defense mode." She stated placing the hidden Man Eating Bug in a slot.

Sure enough, Kaiba fell for it. He attacked and destroyed his creature as well as her own. This however left his life points vulnerable.

Aquarius smiled as she drew a card from her deck. Kaiba was fidgeting; he knew he was in trouble now. He hadn't thought that she really knew what she was doing. Now he found himself hoping that she was just lucky.

"You really think that'll work?" Mokuba asked Yugi.

"Aquarius may be new at this game, but she's a quick study. I think she's Seto's perfect match." Yugi commented.

"I'm beginning to see that. Tell me you have a plan on how to get them together. Seto's been so unhappy lately I can't handle his mood swings anymore!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Oh, I do indeed." Yugi smiled.

While Yugi threw himself into the explaining of his plot and of Aquarius's background the duel below them intensified. Aquarius had summoned a Harpy Lady and attacked Kaiba head on. Kaiba's life points dropped from 5000 to 3500. Kaiba groaned from the slash attack the creature had given him. This was ridiculous! He shouldn't be able to be beat by a girl! Time to make things difficult for the little she-wolf in front of him.

"I place these two trap or magic cards face down and end my turn." Kaiba stated as he smirked. Nothing like a little mind game, he thought with a small chuckle.

Aquarius stared at the arena nervously. Her life sized Harpy Lady floated nearby, yet Kaiba's cards had her a little preoccupied. She drew a card from her deck and looked up at the observation box and mumbled something incoherently.

"I don't suppose there's a way for me to gracefully bow out?" Aquarius questioned from across the field.

Kaiba smirked at the tremor in her voice. "Don't tell me you're getting nervous?" He called back.

"I didn't want to do this to begin with! I just learned how to play, all right? You've been doing this for a really long time!" Aquarius called trying to explain to him her situation.

"So you're saying you are an amateur? Why am I not surprised?" Kaiba mocked.

Aquarius's cheeks flushed red. "I place two trap or magic cards face down and end my turn, you cocky jerk." She stated still visibly flustered.

Kaiba's smirk widened. He'd finally gotten to her. However, he didn't much appreciate her call him names.

"I trigger my two trap cards. Wabooka, which gives me 500 life points back, giving me a total of 4200. The second card triggered is Card Dispose. Discard your hand, we get a whole new one." Kaiba smirked at the astonished look on her face.

Aquarius drew her five cards and could have shot Kaiba. All of them were high power monsters! She'd need to get another smaller creature on the field in order to get even one of them out there. That was assuming that Kaiba hadn't drawn a stronger monster to destroy her Harpy Lady. She hoped she had enough luck to pull through this.

She didn't have enough luck to last the round.

"I use Change of Heart to take control of your Harpy Lady." Kaiba stated playing the card.

Aquarius waited and winced for the virtual slash attack she had inflicted upon Kaiba only moments before. It didn't come. Aquarius looked up to see Kaiba with a smirk on his lips and an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not finished yet." He smirked as he took another card from his hand.

"I sacrifice your Harpy Lady and summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba proclaimed dramatically as her creature disappeared.

The large dragon appeared directly in front of Aquarius and let out a terrifying roar. Suddenly she felt that the virtual creature wasn't so virtual at all. Aquarius felt her world blurring around the edges as Kaiba attacked. The large dragon reared its head readying itself for an attack it wouldn't be able to make. Aquarius felt nothing as she fell forward in what seemed to be a faint. The duel disk slid off her arm and across the floor, landing at Kaiba's feet. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, Aquarius wasn't getting back up. Yugi rushed past him to see to his friend while Mokuba stopped by his brother.

"What'd you do?" Mokuba questioned as they stayed a few feet away from the crumpled form.

"I summoned Blue Eyes and when it was about to attack she fainted." Kaiba shrugged secretly getting a little worried.

Yugi slid on the floor stopping next to his friend. He shook her gently then with more force.

"Aquarius! Wake up!" He yelled now thrashing the girl's body frantically.

"Call a medic." Kaiba told Mokuba. Mokuba quickly did as he was instructed while Seto kneeled down beside Yugi.

"She's not responding." Yugi spoke frantically.

Kaiba nodded and shrugged out of his jacket. He gently put it over Aquarius's body. He checked her pulse, which was abnormally fast. Carefully he pushed back her eyelid to see that her pupils were incredibly large and fully dilated. She was barely breathing yet her body was freezing cold to the touch.

An EMS crew rushed across the floor. A large blond haired man knelt beside Kaiba and repeated the same movements. "Bring a stretcher!" Another person rushed onto the stage and helped the first place Aquarius on it. The blonde-haired person turned to face Kaiba. "She's in shock. What happened?" He asked as he slid the stretcher into the ambulance.

"She's never done this before." Yugi fretted as he and Kaiba moved into the ambulance. Yugi sat beside the official while Kaiba sat across holding the side of the stretcher with white knuckles.

"She was dueling." Kaiba stated glancing to the ashen face of Aquarius.

Aquarius's eyes flashed open; her face was contorted in pain as she grasped her throat.

"What's going on?" Yugi yelled as the blond rushed for objects in the vehicle.

"He's going to need to intonate! She can't breathe on her own, she choking." Kaiba stated hurriedly as the man came back with a straight razor and tube.

"You hold her down." The man instructed.

Pure terror filled Aquarius's eyes as Kaiba held her arms to her side. Kaiba stared deep into the violet eyes; he was leaning over her as she stopped struggling.

"Everything will be fine, Aquarius. I promise, I'll protect you." He spoke reassuringly his eyes displaying his sincerity.

"I trust you." Aquarius spoke her voice breaking as she went unconscious again.

The blond attendee rushed and made a small incision in Aquarius's throat and slid the oxygen tube inside. Her heartbeat slowed to a more regular beat. The vehicle came to a stop and a new team rushed, grabbing the stretcher. Yugi and Kaiba raced after the group. A doctor ran to talk to both men.

"I want her taken to the best private room, and all her needs taken care of. I'm Seto Kaiba and I want everything done right and correctly." Kaiba snapped out.

"I'm Doctor Robb, I'll be taking care of her. Tell me what happened and leave nothing out." The Doctor stated.


	5. Hospital Hospitality

Chapter Five

Hospital Hospitality

Review and it gets the chapter up faster! Ha, how's that for initiative? ~DarkFoxPriestess

Aquarius woke up in a large dim hospital room. A large white trench jacket was draped over the sheets on top of her body. She immediately recognized the jacket as Seto Kaiba's. She carefully sat up and groaned.

Cool soft fingertips danced over her forehead. "Don't move to much, you're still recovering." Kaiba spoke softly brushing the light blue hair away from her extraordinary violet eyes.

"What happened?" Aquarius questioned as she adjusted the pillows so she could sit up.

"The doctor said that you had a minor panic attack which explains why you passed out. You're still in here for observation though, because your heart rate was weird and your blood sugar is abnormally low. Yugi went to get some food for us. We've been here for over twelve hours." Kaiba informed rubbing his eyes tiredly from his position in the chair beside Aquarius. It had been a very long and stressful twelve hours.

"You didn't need to stay. I'm not your responsibility." Aquarius sighed glancing nervously at the door.

"That's where you're wrong. You collapsed in my building while you were dueling me. That makes you my responsibility." Kaiba informed.

The door opened and Yugi walked in carrying large brown paper bags. "I see Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. Did the Dragon Prince finally decide to kiss you and wake you up?" Yugi asked his eyes twinkling as Aquarius blushed crimson and Kaiba straightened and paled.

"Yugi!" Aquarius hissed still a bright red.

"Kaiba, this one's yours." Yugi murmured handing Kaiba one of the three bags and ignoring Aquarius.

Kaiba took it and pulled out several Styrofoam containers. The largest one he popped open and instantly the smell of steak surrounded them. A smaller container held a salad and another a few rolls. "Thank you, Yugi. You're probably the first person to ever get my order right." Kaiba commented.

Yugi opened his own box. Inside was a large cheeseburger and fries. He smiled and pulled up a chair to be next to Aquarius. "Here is yours, Aquarius." Yugi smiled handing her a bag.

Aquarius eyed it suspiciously. She opened one container to find breadsticks and a second to find ice cream. She stared at the two dubiously.

"Yugi, I'm between hating you and loving you." She murmured knowing the carbs violated her diet.

"Just eat, you're to pale." Kaiba commanded as he cut into another slice of steak.

Aquarius sighed and started eating. The ice cream helped to soothe her throat and she knew that the carbs in the breadsticks would help to break down the medication she must have been put on temporarily. After their meal, Mokuba came into the room. He had brought Seto his laptop and an overnight bag. The elder Kaiba had walked into the hallway with the younger to talk while Yugi and Aquarius spoke quietly.

"Was there something wrong with the holographic system?" Kaiba asked as Mokuba handed him a report.

"I believe she had an allergic reaction to the safety arm clamp on the duel disc. You remember how it slid across the floor when she fell? That shouldn't have happened." Mokuba stated nervously.

"I'll test the metal against her chemical make-up and see if she has a reaction." Doctor Robb stated with a nod.

"Then I'll test the object itself and see if it messes up again or if it's just her." Mokuba said.

"Well, you've all got your jobs. Let's hope it works out." Kaiba sighed.

"You alright?" Yugi coaxed.

"I'm not sure, Yugi. I mean, I've never fainted before in my life! I'm never scared or squeamish." Aquarius sighed.

"What happened?" Yugi asked slowly.

"That dragon. It was real. I don't know how but it seemed so real!" Aquarius murmured.

"It is called virtual reality for a reason." Yugi shrugged as he saw Kaiba slip back into the room silently.

"That's not what it was, Yugi. I felt like I was staring into the eyes of death." Aquarius whispered to zoned out to even see the gaze of concern Kaiba was giving her.

Yugi glanced at Kaiba and they shared a knowing look. It seemed that they had a mystery on their hands. A very dangerous and possibly deadly mystery.


	6. Doctored Duel Disks

Chapter Six

Doctored Duel Disks

Review! I think this is the shortest chapter I have written IN MY LIFE! Sorry? ~DFP

Doctor Robb stood in front of a small lab table with his safety glasses firmly on his face and lab coat buttoned. On the table where a few glass slides with samples on them. On one slide was a sample of Aquarius Shale's skin the second slide was of her blood. He withdrew a test tube that had shaving of the metallic alloy used to make the duel disk. With careful precision, he moved the slide with skin onto the microscope platform. He carefully removed a few shavings from the vial and placed them on the skin sample. He looked into the microscope and wasn't surprised by what he saw. The metal was practically disintegrating the skin as well as the metal eating away at it. It was a very slow pace though.

He moved the slide off the microscope and moved the blood sample onto it. He added the metal shavings. The glass slate shattered with the force of a minor explosion. Doctor Robb ducked under the table as the chemical reaction sizzled. The doctor needed to locate the Kaiba brothers and fast. It seemed that someone was creating a biological weapon, and they had it targeted at young Miss Shale!


	7. A Duel Disk Deemed Death

Chapter Seven

A Duel Disk Deemed Death

Back to long chapters! Woo hoo! Review! I mean it. Don't give me that look! ~DFP

Mokuba was doing a work up on the duel disk that Aquarius had used. He glared at the screen. There was a latch where the safety release should have been. It looked strangely like an arm vice. Upon further inspection, he noted that a small opening in the wrist hold looked rather strange. He walked over to the contraption and flicked it experimentally. From the space fell a straight razor that swung on a spring back and forth in a sawing or slicing motion. Mokuba gasped, the razor was cutting where Aquarius's wrist should have been.

"Man, that's insane! She could have bled to death if they hadn't uninstalled the safety release, which had caused it to slide off her arm to place it there. Seto isn't going to like this at all." Mokuba groaned as he left to meet his brother.

"So you think I'm fine now?" Aquarius asked the nurse as she took out the I.V. freeing her from all strange tubes and wires.

"So far we've found nothing wrong." The nurse shrugged.

Kaiba glared at the female, he didn't like her tone. He stood and walked to stand beside Yugi who was looking out the window.

"How do you think she's doing?" Kaiba asked softly.

"Okay, she hates hospitals and needles. She hasn't seen her throat yet, hopefully though, it won't scar. She trusts you though, and that's really rare." Yugi murmured.

"I see." Kaiba muttered brushing a hand distractedly through his hair.

The door opened and in walked Doctor Robb. "Mr. Kaiba, I must speak with you, immediately." The doctor informed.

Kaiba nodded and walked into the hallway. "What have you found?" He asked as the dark-haired doctor shuffled papers.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled as Doctor Robb handed the elder papers.

Yugi and Aquarius were playing cards on the hospital bed when a sudden yell came from the hall.

"WHAT!" Kaiba bellowed throwing the papers at the doctor.

"We're right." Mokuba stated.

Kaiba turned and fled back into Aquarius's room. Both Yugi and Aquarius stared wide-eyed at the CEO. Kaiba ignored the looks and rushed over to Aquarius's bed and scooped her up bridal style. Aquarius shrieked in fear and quickly looped her arms around his neck. Her blue silk pajamas brushed gently against him as she buried her face in his chest in fear.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked running beside Kaiba as the taller rushed out of the room and down the hall.

"Not now, Yugi." Kaiba growled as he walked out of the hospital.

"What's happening?" Aquarius murmured from inside his coat.

"Your life is in danger." Kaiba stated tightening his grip on her as Mokuba opened the limo door.

"What!" Aquarius yelped her head shooting up and hitting the outside of the car door as Kaiba slid in with her on his lap.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked gently touching her head as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"My life's in danger, I think I'm going to pass out, and you smell really, really, good." Aquarius murmured dazedly into his ear.

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly at the comment, choosing to file it away for a later date.

"So shy is her life in danger?" Yugi asked sitting next to Mokuba and across from Kaiba, who was holding Aquarius on his lap and close to his chest.

"The duel disk was tampered with." Kaiba stated simply, as he gently ran his hand up and down Aquarius's back.

Aquarius curled into Kaiba's body, meshing impossibly closer as he continued to speak. His deep voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke almost putting her to sleep. His hand calmly stroked circles on her back and she nuzzled his neck.

Yugi, who was watching with interest as Aquarius cuddled with the normally frigid Kaiba. When she had nuzzled his neck Kaiba had started to stutter causing both Mokuba and Yugi to snicker. Kaiba continued to speak haltingly as Aquarius said something that made him blush.

"So what's going to happen?" Yugi asked smirking as a faint blush crept back into Kaiba's face.

"She'll stay with Mokuba and me, until this whole thing blows over." Kaiba stuttered out as the limo came to a stop at the Kaiba Mansion.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Mokuba smirked as he and Yugi exchanged knowing looks.

"Of course it is, I thought of it." Kaiba stated carrying Aquarius out of the car.

"I can walk." Aquarius murmured sleepily her head resting lightly on Kaiba's shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind." Seto smiled as a servant opened the manor's doors.

"This will definitely be interesting." Mokuba stated as he and Yugi trailed further behind.

"You're telling me. Did you see how protective he was?" Yugi asked with a chuckle.

"I hope everything works out okay. Seto seems to be taking all of this very seriously." Mokuba spoke quietly as they entered the house.

"I don't blame him. All of those results seemed way to real." Yugi sighed.

"Seto doesn't like it when the ones he loves are threatened." Mokuba remarked.

"So you think he likes her?" Yugi pressed.

"He doesn't let just any one nuzzle his neck, Yugi." Mokuba snickered as the house doors closed behind them.

"That's what I thoughts." Yugi smiled as the two walked into the game room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Desire and Discoveries

Review. That's all I have to say, thank you. Please review! ~DarkFoxPriestess

Kaiba carried Aquarius to the guest room on the second floor. He kicked the door and it swung open on silent hinges. The sheets had already been turned down Kaiba noted as he tucked Aquarius in. The silk sheets swished as he pulled them up around her. He looked at her and barely kept from sighing. Her silvery blue hair was splayed over the gray pillow. Light violet eyes were hidden beneath heavy lids as she breathed slowly in her sleep. Kaiba sank down on the bed, sitting beside her as she slept. He knew he should leave, yet for some reason he seemed drawn to her.

'Her life is being threatened and all I can do is sit here and stare.' Kaiba mentally scolded himself.

Aquarius sighed in her sleep, curling closer to the heat that Kaiba was putting off. Kaiba's hand drifted down, his fingertips gently caressing her face.

'You're in to deep! Get out of there before it's to late!' Kaiba's mind screamed at him.

Slowly, regretfully, Kaiba slid off the bed. He retreated to the door, glancing furtively behind him at the sleeping beauty. Finally pulling his eyes away, he slipped out the door and back into reality.

As Kaiba made his way to the game room, he couldn't ignore the feeling of dread that seemed to be hanging over him. All of the words that both Doctor Robb and Mokuba had said floated through his head. Why would anyone want to kill Aquarius? It seemed that there had to be a larger plan that he wasn't seeing. He opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Yugi and Mokuba sitting on a couch talking quietly immediately had him suspicious.

"Have you two thought of anything while I've been gone?" Kaiba asked sitting down on the couch opposite the two.

"Obviously someone's trying to either kill Aquarius or ruin Kaiba Corp." Mokuba stated.

"Maybe they want both." Yugi murmured quietly.

"What are you talking about? Aquarius is just an average girl." Seto dismissed putting his feet on the coffee table.

"No, she's not. She is one of your major competitors. Aquarius Shale; owner of Shale Sports, Shale Technology Systems, and Aqua Motorists Inc, she's second only to you, Kaiba, we thought you knew." Yugi informed as he and Mokuba glanced at each other nervously.

'So much for not mixing business with pleasure.' Kaiba thought bitterly.

"What Yugi's trying to say, is that if she had died during your duel in front of all those people; the press would have been all over it. You'd be named a murderer, we'd have to recall all of the new duel disks and the old ones, it could have been a nightmare!" Mokuba exclaimed rubbing his temples.

"Who would do that?" Yugi asked looking at the brothers closely.

"I've got a few names in mind." Kaiba murmured tapping a finger on his chin in thought. A few board members suddenly had a lot of explaining to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Me or Them

Kind of a funny chapter I guess, you get to see inside the Kaiba house. Review. ~DFP

Aquarius awoke later that night to an empty house. She had gotten showered and, having no clothes, had ventured forth in only a blue towel. She'd quickly noted that she was alone and had begun searching the rooms for something to wear. Somehow, she'd ended up in the laundry room. She had found, what seemed to be, Seto's clothesbasket and had found suitable attire. Wearing his black boxers, dark blue jeans, and a black tee shirt, she'd been overly happy. It was weird wearing guy clothes, but she didn't really have a choice. Finding a belt, she fastened it firmly around her waist and was pleasantly surprised when the pants actually stayed up. She walked around the house some more, borrowing a pair of black (granted way to big) sneakers. A blinking computer screen caught her attention in what seemed to be the game room. On the screen was a flashing envelope that read 'urgent'. Aquarius clicked open and began to read.

_**To whom it may concern;**_

_**The board of directors at Kaiba Corporation has once again proved unfaithful. They are responsible for the near, or now possibly, death of Miss Aquarius Shale. We are about to be taken into their grasp as well; I can hear the door breaking. Please notify the authorities of this occurrence.**_

_**-Seto Kaiba CEO**_

Aquarius sat back in the chair. So, this was it? Kaiba, Yugi, and Mokuba's life for hers? Aquarius stood up and picked up the cordless phone. She quickly dialed in a number and smiled at the deep male voice that answered.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Hi Draconis, this is Aquarius; bring the Lamborghini and my laptop, we've got a problem." Aquarius stated into the phone.

"You're the boss, boss." Draconis smirked as he heard the phone line click. He slowly turned and began walking out of the bar only to be stopped by two blond females. "What's going on ladies?" He asked slowly adjusting his sunglasses on his nose.

"You promised you were going to dance with us!" The first one whined.

"You always have to leave!" The other complained.

"I've got business, Bunnies! You know how work can be. I'll call ya later." Draconis explained giving them an affectionate pat on the butt as he walked out the door.

"He's so badass!" The first blond proclaimed fanning herself.

"He's so dreamy!" The other sighed, neither realizing that the male had not the slightest intention of calling either of them back.

That's the introduction for my brother's character. Those of you who have seen the movie; 'Boondocks Saints' will love the next chapter. If you review it will be posted faster! See ya soon. ~DFP


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hell Hath No Furry Like A Woman's Rage

Draconis parked the black Lamborghini in front of the Kaiba mansion and whistled. His sister had all the connections. Lime green lightening slashes danced across the bottom of the car in a design that radiated strength. Draconis stepped out of the car and leaned against the hood. Draconis was tall, the same height as Kaiba, only Kaiba didn't have excessive muscles like Draconis did. He was wearing a black wife beater and ripped blue jeans, which made him look like a kick boxer, which was what he was ironically enough. The bulging muscles of his bicep heavily accented the black dragon tattoo that lay curled there. His trademark black sunglasses were in place, hiding his green eyes even though it was eleven at night. His black hair was gelled into prickly spikes that bore a stunning resemblance to Tristan's hairstyle. Inside his black biker boots was the dagger he favored so very much and in his hand was a black cell phone.

Aquarius sprinted down the steps to where her brother had parked. Noting that he looked like his regular badass self, she smirked, knowing that this was going to be fun.

"You're driving." She stated as she brushed past him to get in.

"You gonna to tell me what's goin' on?" He asked sliding into the driver's seat.

"My life's endangered and someone's kidnapped my friends." Aquarius stated clicking her seatbelt in place.

"That's enough for me." Draconis shrugged turning the key and smiling at the roar of the engine.

Aquarius turned on the new laptop and programmed in the Kaiba Corp blueprints. The five board members were in the building as well as both Kaiba brothers, on the computer's building diagram they were represented by red marked dots. Five other dots were highlighted in purple. Thirteen people were in that building.

"How do you want to do this?" Draconis asked as he sped through a yellow light.

"We're sneaking in through the back door. We might have to take out some people, but not until I say so." Aquarius stated as she unlocked the security to all of Kaiba Corp from her computer.

"What's the magic word?" He asked with a smirk.

"Pineapple." Aquarius said with a matching smirk.

"I like it." Draconis smiled.

Aquarius closed the lid to the laptop and set it on the floor. She then opened the glove compartment and took out the two blue steel handguns. Both were freshly polished and had been loaded.

"I though you'd want the Blue Dragon Twins for this. They're more imposing and have way better accuracy." Draconis stated as Aquarius strapped on the leg holsters.

"If it worked for Laura Croft, let's hope it'll work for me." Aquarius smirked.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." Draconis comforted as he parked in the alley beside Kaiba Corp's docking area.

The two siblings stepped out of the car and walked to the back door of the building. Draconis opened the door and slipped inside.

"Hold on, I've got to go back to the car." Aquarius whispered.

"What? Why?" Draconis exclaimed in a hushed voice as he grabbed her arm.

"We need rope." Aquarius whispered back.

"What do you think we need rope for?" Draconis questioned.

"They always need rope in the movies. That's why they always have it." Aquarius whispered as she tried to pull away.

"This isn't the movies, Aquarius! But if you want your freakin' rope then fine." Draconis growled as he pushed Aquarius out the door. "Freakin' rope." He muttered disgustedly.

A few moments later Aquarius returned with a large bundle of black rope. "Let's go." She whispered as she checked the safety on the two guns strapped on either of her thighs.

"You have your rope now?" Draconis asked with a parental tone.

"Shut up." Aquarius growled as she slipped down the dark hall with her brother in close pursuit.

"You see, Kaiba, with the death of Aquarius Shale, you would be forced into shall we say retirement?" One of the board members stated.

"Every time I get a stupid board of advisors, they all turn on me. I should have learned the first time." Kaiba growled as he fidgeted in his chair.

"To bad there won't be another chance." Another of the members chuckled.

"With the death of Miss Shale at your own house, your fate will be sealed." The first stated.

"You can't kill her!" Yugi pleaded.

"What's she done to you?" Mokuba questioned.

All three of the boys were bound with ropes to metal chairs. The board members were walking in front of them with broad smiles. There were only two doors to leave the room and two armed guards guarded each. Kaiba bowed his head in defeat. There was no way he could get out of this one.

In the air ducts above that very room, two siblings were getting very argumentative.

"Are we there yet?" Draconis asked irritably as he crawled closer to Aquarius.

"No. Quit complaining." Aquarius chastised.

"It's hot carrying your freakin' rope!" He growled as the two became shoulder to shoulder in the duct.

"Rope is important." Aquarius hissed as Draconis glared at her.

"We're not even going to use your stupid, pointless, freakin' rope!" Draconis spat emphasizing each derogatory remark by shoving Aquarius's shoulder.

Aquarius glared at Draconis before smacking him in the face.

"How dare you." Draconis growled in a ridiculously affronted tone.

"You started it!" Aquarius informed as Draconis shoved her again.

Soon an all out brawl ensued. Draconis and Aquarius thrashed back and forth shoving each other into the air duct walls.

"Stupid! You'll blow our cover!" Aquarius growled emphasizing each word by slamming Draconis's head against the bottom of the duct.

Both finally stilled their movements, totally out of breath.

"What's that sound?" Draconis asked breathing erratically.

"What sound?" Aquarius asked also out of breath.

"That cracking sound." Draconis informed as indeed a cracking sound echoed around them.

"Oh no." Aquarius murmured as they both fell through the ductwork.

The rope caught on the jagged metal and slipped around Aquarius's ankle. Aquarius grabbed Draconis's hand and was able to lower him to the ground. Draconis stood in the center of the hostage room with guns blazing.

"Move and I'll fill you with lead." Draconis stated as Aquarius folded her arms over her chest, as she remained suspended in air upside down.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the board members questioned.

"This is a rescue, or a mass murder, not sure which yet." Draconis informed doubtfully as two guards approached him.

"Aquarius, what's going on?" Yugi asked watching as she tried to untangle herself.

"We're rescuing you three." She stated fiddling with the rope tied around her ankle.

"Not if we can help it!" One of the armed guards proclaimed.

Draconis ducked as the guard tried to hit him with the brunt of the gun. The second guard ran over to help throwing a wayward punch and missing terribly as Draconis, roundhouse kicked the male into a wall. A third guard rushed in, loading his gun unbeknownst to Draconis. Aquarius however saw this and cut the rope. She spiraled down from the ceiling planting both feet on the guard's shoulders and crumpling him. The first guard drew his gun.

"Try it." Aquarius smiled as she drew the twin guns and pointed them at him.

"So cliché." Draconis smirked as he punched the guard in the face.

"So violent." Aquarius parried as she turned her cold violet gaze on the last guard.

"I'm outta here!" The guard yelped running out of the room.

Aquarius walked over to the three tied up and began freeing them.

"Thanks." Mokuba spoke as he stood up.

"No problem." Aquarius smiled.

"You could have been killed!" Yugi exclaimed, as he was untied.

"Didn't you get my message?" Kaiba asked quietly as Aquarius cut him free.

"You weren't very specific. I couldn't let you die here." Aquarius shrugged.

Are you wearing my clothes?" Kaiba asked a devious smile creeping over his face.

"About that, um, let's pretend like it never happened!" Aquarius murmured her face a bright red as she walked away.

Kaiba caught her arm and spun her around and back to him. They were pressed front to front, his warm breath tracing over her dry lips.

"Maybe I like you being in my clothes." Kaiba smirked holding her close as she squirmed.

"Aquarius, are we going to kill these worms?" Draconis asked pointing his gun at the five board members.

"That's Kaiba's call, not mine. It's his company." Aquarius said quietly glancing away from Kaiba's piercing blue eyes.

"Call the police, have them deal with it." Kaiba stated not taking his eyes off of Aquarius. Instead, he took her arm in his and led her to another room. "Speaking of companies, is there something that you were going to tell me?" Kaiba questioned.

"I'm sorry, I just know how much you destroy the competition. Kaiba, I don't want to be viewed as that. I'm not sure what you want, but I don't' want you as an enemy." Aquarius murmured looking hopefully at the shrewd executive.

Kaiba held her arm tightly as he listened to the words that melted his heart. "Aquarius, you could never be an enemy in my eyes. Because, you've already stolen my heart. I want to be with you, no matter how long or short that time may be." Kaiba stated holding her hand gently in his.

"I was hoping you would say something like that." Aquarius said her voice breaking.

"I certainly hate to disappoint." Kaiba smiled craftily as he suddenly dipped her back and kissed her ever so softly.

"Hey Seto, do you want me to- Whoa! Never mind." Mokuba stuttered as he walked into the room.

"It's so romantic." Yugi sighed.

"It won't be so romantic when I break his face for sucking Aquarius's lips off." Draconis growled leaning threateningly in the doorframe.

"What's your deal with her anyways?" Mokuba asked trying to tear his eyes away from the incredible lip lock.

"I'm her brother." Draconis informed as Kaiba finally let Aquarius up for air.

She smiled radiantly as he brought her up and held her close to him for a moment.

"We've got things to do." Aquarius whispered in Kaiba's ear.

"Oh, I do agree." Kaiba smiled hungrily, his voice deep and husky.

"With the board members." Aquarius specified a blush tinting her face.

"Oh. If you insist." Kaiba straightened all desire dying.

"About time." Draconis stated as Kaiba brushed past him.

"Stop it." Aquarius glared as Draconis followed behind Kaiba while she remained with Yugi and Mokuba.

"If you keep making a public spectacle of my sister or break her heart. I'll break every bone in your body with a spoon." Draconis stated threateningly.

"I figured you'd say something like that." Kaiba shrugged as they walked into the next room.

"Just so we understand each other." Draconis said seriously.

"Not a problem. You break every bone in my body with a spoon and my lawyers will sue you and the spoon company." Kaiba smirked as Draconis smiled.

"You're not so bad after all. What a shame, I was hoping I'd found someone who'd want to go out and rip off the mafia." Draconis sighed dramatically.

Kaiba chuckled as they entered the next room, all business no more games.

"Stand up." Draconis commanded the men as he brandished his gun.

Immediately the five stood looking at Kaiba warily.

"The police are on their way, but before they get here I want to know why you idiots did this." Kaiba questioned.

"We thought if we got you out of the picture, then we could sell to Pegasus." One of the members spoke up.

"Why do you think Pegasus is interested?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm always interested in anything that belongs to you, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus stated coming out of the shadows.

"Pegasus?" Kaiba exclaimed in shock.

"He's the fifth unlabeled body. We thought someone else was doing something when only four guards came out." Draconis muttered.

"So what are you going to do now, Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus questioned.

"It's two in the morning, people will be here at six." A board employee stated beside the other four.

"Yeah, but that's four hours away. So what's going to happen in-between?" Another asked.

"Get out of my building." Kaiba growled glaring at Pegasus.

"Oh Kaiba, I thought you'd be happy to see me after your big tournament. I thought we could compare notes." Pegasus laughed.

"Get a life, Pegasus, what do you really want?" Kaiba questioned seeing through the falsities.

"I just wanted to say hello to the bride." Pegasus smiled his millennium eye glinting as Kaiba gasped. "Something wrong, Kaiba?" He chuckled darkly.

"How do you know? I haven't even proposed yet!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Oh, let's not spoil all the fun. Tell me, do you want to watch as she dies?" Pegasus asked nonchalantly as both Draconis and Kaiba visibly stiffened.

"You touch her and I'll kill you." Draconis threatened cocking his gun and pointing it at Pegasus.

"Oh now we mustn't have any of that." Pegasus chided his eye glinting.

"No!" Kaiba yelled, but it was to late, Draconis's body fell to the floor limp and soulless.

"How are you ever going to get him back?" Pegasus mused toying with the card that held Draconis's soul.

"If I duel you, will you give him back and leave?" Kaiba asked wearily.

"No." Pegasus stated sharply as his eyes moved away from Kaiba. "But I will if she does." He smiled.

Kaiba turned to find Aquarius standing dazed at the door. She saw her brother's body and looked at Pegasus with cool resolve in her eyes.

"I accept." She stated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Just Like You

Action is just getting started, better start reviewing. ~DarkFoxPriestess

"No!" Kaiba yelled only moments to late.

"Don't distract her Kaiba, or else I'll send you into a card to." Pegasus smirked as Yugi and Mokuba walked into the room.

"If you win, we leave you get your brother back. If I win, however, I keep your brother's soul as well as you." Pegasus stated.

"Absolutely not!" Kaiba roared.

"I heard you've been having problems with the duel disks, we can use the old style." Pegasus smiled.

"Duel disks are more efficient. Let's get this started." Aquarius stated ignoring Kaiba.

"I won't allow this." Kaiba threatened.

"I don't believe it's your choice." Pegasus stated coldly fastening one of the new and improved duel disks on his arm.

Kaiba turned to look at Aquarius with pleading eyes. "Don't do this." Kaiba spoke quietly stepping closer.

Aquarius turned and looked at Kaiba. Her face was a mask of icy ferocity as she strapped on the duel disk. She slipped her deck inside and hesitantly held out her hand for him. He took it in his and gently kissed the knuckles. His other hand trailed gently over her face.

"Promise you'll return to me." Kaiba whispered his voice breaking.

"I'll never make a promise to you I can't keep." Aquarius replied, quickly stepping away before he could grab her.

"Aquarius." Kaiba tried to reason as she walked to the duel stadium.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Aquarius murmured before disappearing through the door.

"It'll be okay." Mokuba comforted, as Kaiba remained motionless.

"Pegasus isn't going to be nice on this, it's going to get ugly fast." Yugi stated.

"She doesn't have a prayer." Kaiba sighed sadly.

"Maybe something will work out right." Mokuba stated valiantly trying to remain positive.

"Pegasus has her in the palm of his hand and he knows it." Yugi sighed as they walked out to watch the match.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Interlude

Short filler chapter so you know for reference in later chapters what 'the deal' was. Review. ~DFP

Aquarius was standing in the hallway when Pegasus came up to her before the duel.

"You look very stunning wearing Kaiba's clothes." He commented towering over the young woman.

"If my life hadn't been in danger I wouldn't of needed them." Aquarius murmured taking a step back knowing a bad situation when she saw one.

"You were never in any danger. Just like now, give me what I want and everyone goes home happy." Pegasus stated one of his long fingers tracing a path down her face to her neck.

"You have everything in the world. What could you possibly want?" Aquarius questioned as Pegasus withdrew his hand.

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." Pegasus stated with a dark smile as he walked away.

Aquarius stared after him blankly, hoping against hope that he wasn't after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A Duel of Desire

Review, please review, read and then review. Choose one please. ~DFP

Pegasus leered at one end of the arena facing Aquarius who stood opposite him. Everything was set up. Systems were running, duel disks were in place, and the stakes could be no higher.

"Are you ready, Aquarius?" Pegasus practically cooed.

"I'm always ready to take down guys like you." Aquarius stated boldly.

"I wonder what you'll do with me once I'm down, darling girl." Pegasus smirked as Aquarius blanched.

"What a jerk, messing with her like that." Mokuba growled.

"The sad thing is, is that it's just begun." Yugi murmured hopelessly.

"I'm not using my toon deck, Kaiba, so you can stop spitting nails at me. I have every intention of playing fair." Pegasus said smiling up at the catwalk where the group of three watched.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Aquarius smirked as she shuffled her deck and placed it in the holder.

"So smart." Pegasus smiled sweetly.

After drawing, their respective five cards the two duelists began.

"I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode and end my turn." Aquarius stated as the Mystical Elf appeared on the field.

"Starting out with a strong defense, very intelligent. I draw one card and end my turn." Pegasus stated with a smile.

"He didn't put any cards on the field, does he want to lose?" Yugi asked aloud.

"He must be playing mind games again." Mokuba surmised.

Aquarius drew her card and looked at Pegasus curiously. "I summon Harpy Lady and attack your life points directly." Aquarius said slowly expecting a trap.

Pegasus's life points drained from 5000 to 3700 while the platinum haired man merely smiled.

"I draw my card and end my turn." Pegasus stated charmingly.

Aquarius looked at him suspiciously. "Are you purposely throwing the match?" Aquarius asked drawing a card.

"Of course not." Pegasus smiled.

"Whatever." Aquarius muttered as she placed a magic card on the field. "I activate card destruction!" She stated as she discarded her hand.

"Oh, now Aquarius, that's just no fun." Pegasus pouted.

Both duelists drew five cards.

"I then attack with Harpy Lady once again reducing you to 2400, I end my turn." Aquarius stated looking up at the catwalk.

"I place Blade Rabbit in attack mode. I then summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok and attack your Harpy Lady. Say bye-bye." Pegasus smirked.

Aquarius's life points clicked down to 4300. She drew her card and frowned, nothing she could use.

"Is that all little Aquarius?" Pegasus asked as she nodded mutely. "Very well, allow me to take further control. I switch Blade Rabbit to defense, which activates its special effect. Say your sweet partings to Mystical Elf because it's now gone!" Pegasus chuckled as the elf disappeared from the field. "I then attack your life points with both my Divine Dragon and Blade Rabbit, reducing your value to 2400. Your turn." Pegasus smiled.

"Wow. I mean wow!" Mokuba exclaimed shocked.

"What a turn around." Yugi mumbled.

"How's she going to get out of this?" Mokuba questioned looking at his silent brother and equally tense Yugi.

"I'm not sure, Mokuba." Yugi murmured quietly.

"I place this one card face down." Aquarius sighed.

"I attack with Ragnarok and Blade Rabbit, congratulations Aquarius; you're down to 500 life points. Have you thought over my offer anymore?" Pegasus asked his eyes twinkling madly.

"What's he talking about? What deal?" Mokuba asked looking at the two older males questioningly.

"I don't remember a deal." Yugi stated thoughtfully.

Seto's knuckles turned white, his back even more rigid than it had been. He had a very good idea what Pegasus had offered her and if he was right, Pegasus was going to get his wings clipped, permanently!

"I haven't given up yet, besides you're not my type." Aquarius smirked winking up at Kaiba only to notice his sour disposition.

"That's to bad." Pegasus pouted.

"I use Regeki eliminating all your monsters. I then use monster reborn to summon Blade Rabbit and attack your life points. Now we're both at 500 life points. Sure you don't want to back out?" Aquarius smirked.

"I believe a tie will be in order, ensuring we both get what we want." Pegasus stated knowingly.

"What's he talking about?" Mokuba asked.

"A tie! Why?" Yugi murmured looking down at the duelists.

"I'm going to beat you Pegasus, there will be no tie." Aquarius stated firmly.

"That's where you're wrong." Pegasus stated as the side doors were busted down.

"Police! Don't move!" A uniformed officer yelled.

"Ta ta!" Pegasus laughed disappearing through a hidden door, leaving the police foiled.

"Damn!" Aquarius swore as the police force swarmed the arena. She stormed off the stage shirking the duel disk as she walked.

Yugi, Mokuba, and Kaiba barely got outside in time to stop Aquarius from leaving.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked as Aquarius unlocked the Lamborgene.

"To Pegasus's home. It's not that hard to figure out where he'd run to." Aquarius stated as she walked to the driver's side door.

"You can't go after him." Kaiba finally spoke.

"This wouldn't have been necessary if you hadn't called the police." Aquarius stated bitterly as she opened the door to climb in.

"Aquarius let me help you." Kaiba pleaded holding the door to prevent her from getting in.

"I've had enough of your help. I've lost my brother Kaiba!" Aquarius cried out suddenly breaking down in tears.

Kaiba quickly held her close to him as she cried into his shoulder. She struggled against him at first before clutching at him for dear life as the tears threatened to drown her.

"Hush, shhhhh, it's alright now. It's okay, shhh." Kaiba comforted gently.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Aquarius choked.

"We'll figure it out, I promise. Let's get you home, darling." Kaiba calmed as he slowly led Aquarius to the backseat.

After placing Aquarius in the back, he motioned for Mokuba and Yugi to get inside. Yugi sat beside Aquarius rubbing soothing circles on her back as she held her head in her hands speaking incoherently. Mokuba sat next to his brother as they started the ride home.

"What are we going to do?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"Whatever we can, I remember how I felt when you were taken. I won't let her lose her brother." Seto stated firmly speeding up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Connections and Concern

Review. Please. ~DFP

Aquarius woke up the next day at ten and felt like she'd been shot to death and kicked back to life. Her eyes were red from crying and there were dark circles under her eyes. Instead of getting up and preparing for the day as she normally would, she buried herself in the center of the bed under blankets curled in a tiny ball. She didn't want to be in this world without her brother.

A knock on the door and Yugi walked in. Seeing the ball, he knew the mood Aquarius would be in. "Wake up." Yugi pestered yanking off the sheets. Aquarius didn't move. "I'll dump water on you." Yugi threatened going and turning on the shower. He peeked around the corner noting that she still didn't move. Sighing he went and sat on the bed pulling her onto his lap and hugging her. "It'll be okay, Kaiba's taking care of it." Yugi murmured.

Aquarius opened her eyes and stared at him. "It's not his problem." She said quietly getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"If only you knew how big of a problem it is to him." Yugi sighed hearing her step into the shower he chose to leave.

Aquarius thought that maybe the cold water would drown out her sorrows. She was disappointed when the scorching water seared her skin. The guy probably had unlimited hot water since this was his personal mansion. Dialing down the heat she started to wake up. Scrubbing away the stress and pain with coco scented body wash and cinnamon apple shampoo. Aquarius paused as the smells assaulted her nose. There was no way that Kaiba just had this kind of stuff laying around, yet here it was in the bathroom she was using. Had he been expecting her? The thought lingered in her mind as she dressed and made her way down to lunch.

"Yes, and I want everything done right this time." Kaiba commanded as he hung up his cell phone.

"You okay?" Mokuba asked eating a fry.

"I'm stressed, over worked, and have never been so upset and worried in my life!" Kaiba exclaimed running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Everything will work out. You and Aquarius are a winning team." Yugi smiled, forever the optimist.

"I wish she knew that. You mind telling her for me?" Kaiba asked strain apparent on his face.

"I think she knows." Yugi stated taking a bite of his hamburger.

"What did I miss?" Aquarius asked obliviously as she walking into the room and sitting down next to Yugi.

"N-nothing." Kaiba stuttered.

Aquarius was wearing light blue yoga style sweat pants, a white tank top, and a matching blue hoodie. She looked at Kaiba closely, still the same dark business suit. She had to figure out a way to get him out of that suit. Wait, no she hadn't meant that. She'd meant, and into something more casual, right?

"You know you can't lie to me, right?" Aquarius questioned as Yugi offered her a fry.

"Who says I'm lying to you?" Kaiba asked slowly trying not to fidget under her penetrating gaze.

"I just know." Aquarius smirked ignoring the fry Yugi jabbed at her.

"I'm not lying to you, because I've told you nothing." Kaiba stated watching as Yugi tried, and failed, to get Aquarius to eat the French fry.

"You haven't told me anything about what?" She questioned pervasively.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaiba deflected as a servant brought out a tray of food.

"What's this?" Aquarius asked suspiciously as the house cleaner opened the steaming trays in front of her.

"Your breakfast. I ordered for you since you never eat." Kaiba stated superiorly.

There was a plate of pancakes, bacon, grits, and eggs. All were fresh and steaming yet Aquarius seemed totally disinterested.

"I'm not hungry." She stated evasively.

"We aren't having this discussion." Kaiba muttered flipping through some kind of manual.

"Good because I don't feel like arguing with you about food." Aquarius stated pushing the plates away.

"You're eating, end of story." Kaiba stated feeling his blood beginning to boil.

"No, Kaiba, I'm not." Aquarius replied feeling her spine stiffen in preparation for a fight.

"Mokuba, let's go to the game room." Yugi motioned standing up and walking away from the table.

"Yeah, let's go." Mokuba nodded nervously knowing his brother's volatile moods.

As the room was vacated, a tense silence ensued. It was going to be a dangerous battle of wills and neither was willing to lose. Kaiba slowly stood up from his chair and walked over to Aquarius to stand behind her chair. She sat facing forward her back rigid against the chair. Her arms were folded over her chest in a rebellious pose. Kaiba moved his hands down the back of her chair until his long fingers touched her shoulders.

"Aquarius." He whispered huskily against her ear.

"I'm not eating." Aquarius stated, yet there was a slight amount of resolve missing from her voice.

Kaiba gently threaded his fingers through her silver blue locks. With slow skill, he caressed her ear pausing to rub the pad of his index finger against her earlobe.

"You can't seduce me into eating." Aquarius murmured slightly breathy.

Kaiba slowly moved around the chair to face her. Putting his hands on the armrests of the wooden chair, staring directly into her face, only inches away.

"I bet I could seduce you into doing anything." Kaiba murmured his face impossibly close to hers.

"Don't bet your best suit on it." Aquarius murmured as Kaiba's lips inched closer.

"I never make bets I can't win." Kaiba spoke as his lips barely touched hers.

Aquarius closed her eyes as she waited to be pushed into the sweet ecstasy that was a kiss from Seto Kaiba. She was rewarded with a spicy salty taste. Aquarius's eyes flashed open as she felt Kaiba's hand over her mouth.

"It's bacon. Swallow or I'll be more difficult than I was being before." Kaiba stated softly.

Aquarius glared cold death into Kaiba but chewed and swallowed.

"If you ever try to do that to me again!" Aquarius threatened, as her statement was only half finished Kaiba took the opportunity to shove a slice of toast into her open mouth.

"Swallow." Kaiba commanded.

Aquarius almost choked on the toast as she chewed and swallowed. Still struggling to breathe she glared at Kaiba incredulously.

"What is wrong with you!" She exclaimed.

"Are you going to eat by yourself now or do you need my help?" Kaiba questioned his lips once again inches away.

"I'll eat." Aquarius growled as Kaiba smiled.

"That's my girl." He smirked moving away.

"You may win this time, but that's not the way it'll always be." Aquarius murmured as she cut into a waffle secretly thrilled that he had said 'my girl'.

"Don't make this a habit, or I might get annoyed." Kaiba smirked as he went back to his chair.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Aquarius stated her eyes narrowed as she continued eating.

"To true, to true." Kaiba nodded as he went back to the magazine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Awakenings of Realizations

Please review after you read, thank you. ~DFP

Yugi and Mokuba were surprised when fifteen minutes later Kaiba and Aquarius walked into the game room. Both seemed completely relaxed and at ease with the other's presence. Kaiba and Aquarius drifted over to the large windows.

"You okay?" Kaiba asked softly his hand gently trailing down her back.

"I miss my brother." She sighed leaning into Kaiba.

"We will get him back." Kaiba murmured holding her close.

"Do you really think so?" Aquarius asked her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, I got Mokuba back and you'll get Draconis." Kaiba stated confidently.

"Are they bonding?" Mokuba questioned quietly.

"I think there might be something there, Mokuba! I think that they're slowly admitting their feelings." Yugi chuckled.

"I've got to check something, I'll be right back." Kaiba promised gently slipping out of Aquarius's hold.

Kaiba raced up the stairs to his room and turned on his laptop. Sure enough, he had a new message. It was a direct conference link. He clicked on it and Pegasus's face popped up on to the screen.

"What do you want?" Kaiba demanded.

"It's a tie. She gets her brother back and, well, I'm already gone." Pegasus smirked.

"The special deal you made with Aquarius, what was it?" Kaiba demanded.

"Oh, Kaiba, that's strictly between myself and darling Aquarius. Her brother should be returning now. Ta ta!" Pegasus smiled as his face disappeared off the screen.

"Somehow I don't think this is finished yet." Kaiba muttered shutting the computer off.

Aquarius was standing beside her brother's bed when he woke up. It was like a dream he blinked his eyes open and smiled up at her.

"Hey." She murmured quietly tears glistening in her eyes.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Draconis whispered using what little strength, he had to sit up.

"I'd never let you go." Aquarius smiled giving her brother a gentle hug.

"So touching, a family reunion." An older man dressed in a black suit spoke.

"Who are you?" Draconis glared.

"I'm Croquette and I'm here to escort you." Croquette smiled wickedly.

"What are you talking about?" Aquarius questioned as two armed guards came from behind and strapped her in handcuffs.

"Let's not keep Mr. Pegasus waiting." Croquette stated as they quickly left the room with a thrashing and yelling Aquarius.

"You can't take her!" Draconis yelled.

"It's sleepy time." One of the guards murmured as he increased the dosage of Vicoden causing Draconis to sleep.

~4 Hours Later~

"Has anyone seen Aquarius?" Kaiba asked walking into the game room.

"We thought she was with you." Yugi said pausing the video game.

"No, I've been at the office for four hours or so. I figured you three would all hang out." Kaiba stated becoming increasingly worried.

"If she's not with you and she's not with us, where is she?" Mokuba questioned slowly.

"She's probably with her brother." Yugi tried to rationalize as the three sprinted down a hallway.

"That's where we're going!" Kaiba growled as he turned down a hall and threw open a door. Draconis was lying on the bed barely breathing his heartbeat impossibly slow. "Wake up!" Kaiba yelled shaking the man violently.

"Drugged." Draconis slowly mumbled his eyelids heavy.

Kaiba's head snapped to the I.V. in Draconis's wrist. He brutally ripped it out causing the inflicted male to sit up board straight with a strangled yelp.

"Where's Aquarius?" Kaiba questioned harshly.

"I was hopped up on Morphine and over dosed on Vicoden. Stupid guards think they're doctors and who knows where we'd be without doctors." Draconis mumbled to himself clearly in his own world.

"Where's Aquarius!" Kaiba yelled shaking the recovering male roughly.

"Do you know on enough Morphine your hair looks green?" Draconis asked one eye's pupil fully dilated while the other remained normal as he went limp in Kaiba's arms.

"We aren't getting anything out of him until he goes through detox." Mokuba muttered earning a glare from his brother.

"I don't have time to wait!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Little did he know how correct he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The First Step

WARNING! This chapter and a few later ones contain sensitive material that is not appropriate for children and/or some adults and teens. It has severe suggestive themes during scenes as well as the acts themselves.

Aquarius sat perfectly still in the chair she'd been assigned to in the dinning room at Pegasus's castle. The plane ride had been turbulent and she was painfully afraid of heights. There were to many guards to count in the room, alerting her to the fact that she had no chance of escape.

Croquette walked into the room and stopped in front of her. "Mr. Pegasus would like to see you now." He said with a smirk. "Either follow me willingly or we will get violent." He finished.

Aquarius stood and glared at the men that surrounded her as she silently followed the older man. He led her upstairs and to a door, which he opened and pushed her through. Pegasus sat at a small table a smile on his face as the lock on the outside of the door slid home.

"What's going on?" Aquarius asked her voice shaking.

"Our deal, it's time to pay up." Pegasus stated sipping his glass of wine.

"I never said yes, I would have won fair and square!" Aquarius exclaimed.

"As I recall, it was a tie. I could have taken your soul, but I didn't. I'm trying to be logical about this." Pegasus stated slowly trying to keep his patience.

"I, uh, I… No!" Aquarius stuttered out her eyes shinning with tears as her back hit the wall and reality sunk in.

"Calm down, child, I'm quite the gentleman." Pegasus smiled standing up and walking over to the crumpled girl.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." Aquarius murmured blinking away the tears.

Pegasus's hand invaded her line of sight and she looked up at him. "Come along, Aquarius." He murmured gently his eyes softening.

Aquarius took his hand, knowing that there had never been a way out from the beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Secondary Slide

THIS IS THE BAD CHAPTER GET ALL THE LITTLE KIDS OUT OF THE ROOM WHILE YOU STILL HAVE THE CHANCE! THIS IS MIND ALTERING STUFF AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY! HEED MY WARNING AND PROCEED ACCORDINGLY! ALWAYS REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I DID ON THIS CHAPTER! ~DFP

Pegasus led Aquarius into an adjoining room and shut the door. It was a room in sickeningly pink colors. A large bed dominated the center of the room and Aquarius shuddered violently. Pegasus gently placed his hand on her shoulder rubbing it down her back, knowing this was going to be difficult.

"I'll try to be gentle. But be warned that your soul definitely hangs in the balance." Pegasus murmured kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. "I expect a willing partner." He added tossing her shirt to the floor.

"I understand." Aquarius nodded as she gently tugged off Pegasus's shirt.

He leaned in and kissed her, pushing her back to the bed. Aquarius felt his tongue stroke her lips and barely kept from gagging. Keeping her lips firmly together, she slipped her shoes off. Pegasus bit her lip causing her to yelp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and groaned. Aquarius thought she was going to throw up, the taste of her own blood and red wine mixing in her mouth. Pegasus picked her up and slid her onto the center of the bed. Yanking off her pants, he stepped out of this own and followed her.

"Cooperate, Aquarius." He murmured dangerously as he unsnapped her bra and slid her underwear off her body.

Aquarius felt hot tears roll down her face as Pegasus trailed his mouth over her body. She had never been with a man before and her first time would be rape.

"Get ready." Were the only words of warning Aquarius heard as Pegasus rammed himself into her virgin body.

Aquarius screamed in total and excrutiating pain. Blood coarsed down her legs as Pegasus violently violated her. A strange sound met her ears and she realized that it was her screaming. As Pegasus spilled his seed inside her with a yell, the pain only increased. He withdrew and smiled.

"Thanks for the memories, you were great." He chuckled as he stood and left the room.

Pain and the awful realization of what had happened sunk in and Aquarius cried. She had never had a chance at getting away; he would of found her eventually. She would never be the same again and the fact stung as it hung in the air.

"Comm Seuss Todd." Aquarius whispered in Latin as her world faded to darkness.

Ah yes, the most difficult chapter to write. Sasha Cartwright said I chickened out a bit on the details but I'm sure you all got the general point, hm? Review please it's always appreciated. What did Aquarius whisper? I'm not going to tell you until I get reviews! I can see how many people read but don't review. I want at least a 50% ratio. The next chapter is good, I promise! No more scariness and terrible memories. At least not to much. There's going to be some great scenes so you should really review so I can post it faster. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be posted! See ya next chapter dearlings! REVIEW! Ha, oh I need some sleep. Seriously, review. ~Dark Fox Priestess


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Third Choice

Kaiba landed his jet only hours to late. The feeling of dread hadn't left him, if anything it had painfully increased. Ignoring the yells of protest he quickly exited and marched up to Pegasus's front door.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled finally catching up to the taller male.

"You don't even have a plan!" Draconis exclaimed leaning against the castle wall.

"I don't need one." Kaiba informed coldly.

"You want to bet?" Draconis asked with a sigh.

"I'm not going to lose her." Kaiba growled glaring at the male.

"That has never been an option." Draconis murmured returning the cold look.

"Good thing we left Mokuba in the jet." Yugi sighed.

Kaiba ignored the comment and opened the large doors, leading the group to Pegasus's throne room. Just when he thought he'd never see this place again, here he was.

"I was wondering when you three were going to arrive." Pegasus's voice echoed eerily off the walls as the group walked through the open doors.

"Where is she?" Kaiba hissed as he saw Pegasus calmly sitting on his throne looking far to pleased with himself for Kaiba's comfort.

"Be specific, dear boy, I'm old and senile." Pegasus smirked sipping his glass of wine.

"Aquarius, where the hell is she?" Draconis roared his temper reaching its boiling point.

"Such language, was that really necessary? Besides, I have a proposition for Kaiba." Pegasus stated standing and moving behind his throne.

"I'm listening." Kaiba nodded his knuckles white.

"Aquarius for your brother!" Pegasus laughed darkly holding a squirming Mokuba out in front of him.

"What?" Yugi's jaw dropped.

"You're sadistic!" Kaiba yelled fists at his side.

"Give us both and you won't die." Draconis growled menacingly.

"None of those are answers. Come now, Kaiba, which is more important; love or family? Pick on of the two, boy, and I suggest you hurry." Pegasus stated.

"How about a third choice?" A voice questioned as a shape quickly shot out of the shadows. A fist collided with Pegasus's jaw and a sickening snap was heard as he hit the ground. Mokuba ran to Seto then paused as everyone turned to see the figure.

Aquarius rubbed her knuckles, her breathing erratic to the point of hyperventilation as she looked at the faces around her.

No one could find their voice. Aquarius looked like death served cold. Her hair was in tangles, matted and twisted in places. Her clothes were torn and bloodstained. There were scratches with beaded blood over every inch of visible skin. Her right eye was swollen and both were bright red from bloodshot exposure.

"By the power of ra." Yugi murmured his eyes filling with tears.

Seto and Draconis rushed forward, both ready to hold her when she held up her hands and backed away.

"Please, please don't touch me." Aquarius's voice was a hoarse pained whisper. The agony she felt evident in her terrified eyes.

"But, Sis, it's me." Draconis tried slightly hurting.

"I, I just want to go home." Aquarius whimpered tears spilling onto her cheeks.

Kaiba felt his heart break at her words, of how she looked even! His clothes now no more than glorified rags on her body. The shattering truth struck home as he realized he was to late!

Pegasus stirred on the floor a dark chuckle escaping his lips as he sat up. "You're to late, Kaiba! You'll never get her back! I took something that you can never have!" He laughed as more tears flooded down Aquarius's face.

"You bastard! You bloody son of a bitch!" Draconis screamed trying to rush him only to have Mokuba and Yugi jump him causing him to fall to the ground.

"It's not worth it! We have to get Aquarius out of here!" Yugi stated as Draconis finally stilled.

"You're right. My sister's more important than reassuring this pitiful jerk of his disgusting nature." Draconis spat brushing himself off.

Kaiba's eyes never left Aquarius's as she looked at him sorrowfully. "I am so, so sorry Aquarius. I know you'll never be able to forgive me and I understand. I just want you to know how terribly sorry I am." Seto murmured his voice breaking as tears of sorrow filled his eyes.

Very slowly, Aquarius walked up to him. Her fingers hesitantly touched Kaiba's hand. "It's not you fault." She spoke softly threading her fingers through his.

"Yes, it is, if I had gotten here sooner." Kaiba mumbled futile only to have his words silenced by the gentle caress of Aquarius's lips on his own. It was a gentle kiss like a lover's sigh and Seto felt the heated shockwave travel through is entire body.

"Let's go home." Kaiba whispered holding her hand gently as they left the room and the broken man behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Epilogue

The next morning things seemed to have equalized. Yugi had called from his house to see if Aquarius was feeling better, but no one really knew for sure. After arriving at her manor, she had invited Seto and Mokuba to spend the night in a very zombie like tone. Afterwards she had gone upstairs and had not made an appearance since. Draconis had stayed in his 'regular' room, wanting to be close to his sister in case something happened. Kaiba hadn't been able to sleep, his thoughts continually racing. Mokuba had decided they should share a bed and Seto hadn't argued. Mokuba was still a bit to young to comprehend Pegasus's covert phrasing of what had happened. Therefore, it was no surprise that the younger Kaiba had immediately fallen asleep with the protective presence of his brother nearby.

Now the three males sat picking at their lunch, each in their own way, missing Aquarius.

"You think she's going to eat lunch?" Mokuba asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not to sure. I was thinking of fixing her a plate and seeing if she'd eat." Draconis shrugged.

"I'll do it." Seto interrupted as Draconis merely shrugged again.

Seto quickly made up a plate and left the room. He went up the grand staircase and stopped, immediately feeling like an idiot. He didn't even know which room was hers! A servant tapped him on a shoulder and meekly motioned for him to follow her. The house cleaner stopped at a door with a blue glass handle. Kaiba nodded his thanks and knocked. There was no response so he opened it, letting himself in.

"Hello." Aquarius murmured quietly.

Kaiba nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound. She was sitting on the ledge of an extremely large window seat. The sun caught her hair and made it sparkle as she sat perfectly still. She didn't turn to face him, merely continuing in looking out the window.

"I thought you might want something to eat." Seto said softly standing off to one side.

"I can't get clean." She whispered.

"What?" Kaiba questioned.

"No matter how hard I scrub. I still feel his fingers on my skin, his breath on my face, I can't get rid of it." Aquarius mumbled.

Kaiba noted that she was in a white cotton robe and sighed. "Please eat." He coaxed.

She turned then. Looking at him as if for the first time.

"Whatever you want." She said walking into his open arms.

"All I want is you." Seto sighed resting his chin on top of her head.

It was then that the master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon had his icy heart melted. He discovered the meaning of love and what it meant to belong in another's embrace. Aquarius healed with the help and love of friends and her fiancé. Both knew that the darkest day had passed and the future was theirs to create.

~The End~

Dark Fox Priestess, Please review.


End file.
